An Adventure Within I
by R.Firefly
Summary: The Marauders are in for a big surprise. Books that aren't suppose to exist are in their hands. A story of a young boy will change their lives forever. HP Books: Book 1


**A/N: First HP fiction I'm writing. I've read some fandoms with the same concept and I couldn't help myself. I've been thinking about James and the others' reactions as they read the books. And I became very excited. Excitement led to inspiration. Inspiration led to a story. Anyway, enjoy. The prologue is short but the chapters will be LONG.**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. **

**Title: An Adventure Within I**

**Summary: The Marauders are in for a big surprise. Books that aren't suppose to exist are in their hands. A story of a young boy will change their lives forever. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Prologue: Harry Potter Books Found!_

16 year-old James Potter was walking through the corridors when he heard something ahead of him around the corner. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly grabbed for his wand within his sleeve. Things have been heating up between Gryffindors and Slytherins lately, and several students had landed themselves in the infirmary. It was now mandatory for them to take caution. Carefully, he took few steps forward to get a better look.

"Sirius?"

His best mate was on the ground, several books scattered around him. It was such an odd sight that James couldn't help but snicker a little. He lowered his wand and his shoulders relaxed.

Grinning, he asked, "Need help?"

Sirius gave him a dry look but his expression changed immediately as he hastily grabbed for the books and got on his feet. "Oh wait! Get a look at these," said the black-haired boy, his voice incredulous. He hurled one at James who caught it with ease.

Putting his wand away, James raised an eyebrow at the title of the cover. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. What the-?"

"I know! It has your last name in it. Who in Merlin is Harry? Do you think he's related to you?"

He shrugged. "Never heard of him."

Sirius looked disappointed.

"Why were you on the floor, anyway?"

Sirius just waved his hand dismissively, finding the question less important than the Harry Potter topic. "Peeves. He surprised me, that's all."

"Huh, the great Sirius Black was taken aback by a ghost? You're losing your grip, mate," teased James. He tried to open the book but frowned when he couldn't.

"Very funny, James. And I tried that. The instruction said that at least 4 people must be with you to read it." He took out a tiny note and let it dangle in front of James' face.

James made a face. "Instruction?! There is an instruction for this thing?"

With a smirk, Sirius said, "You've been asking lot of questions, mate. Losing your grip?" throwing the same words back.

A twitch formed on his forehead. "Ha ha. I'll make sure to get you for that. Better watch your back cause I know where you sleep."

"Me too."

James thoughtfully stared at the object in his hand. He was curious about this Harry person with the same surname as him. Was it possible that they were related? Maybe he was some ancestor of his? What was the Philosopher's Stone anyway? When he noticed Sirius staring at him, he smiled mischievously and admitted, "Well, I _am_ curious. Let's get Remus and Peter so we can open it."

Sirius let out a triumphed laugh. "I thought so. Come on!"

The two Marauders ran through the hall, entered their Common Room, and made a beeline to the boy's staircase. They either didn't notice or ignored the startled glances given by their fellow Housemates. Some shook their heads while others scowled. They all knew that something bad was going to happen judging by the brilliant smile they both wore. That never led to good news.

One female Gryffindor blinked. "Were they just carrying _books_?"

* * *

**Review please. Then I might update faster!**

**End Notes - What do you think of the beginning? Good? Bad? How in the world did Sirius get those books? How will James react to the content within? Will the future change? So many questions, and so many unsaid answers.**


End file.
